


Insatiable

by TheBlackMorals



Category: K-pop, SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, One Shot, Public Sex, Rating: NC17, Realistic, Romance, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMorals/pseuds/TheBlackMorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They did everything they weren’t supposed to do, as long as they could get away with it without being caught.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

FYI: this was a challenge fic and not a pairing I would ever have come up with on my own^^;

........................................................

A shaky moan left his rosy lips as they all but tumbled into the small, dingy room in a heap of arms and legs, hungry mouths locked in a hot, wet kiss that had even the very tips of his toes tingling in pleasure. The door was soon locked behind them – or at least Hongbin prayed to God it was because he didn't have the mind to double-check it at the moment – and he had that gorgeous lithe body pinned firmly against the wall in no time, platinum blonde hair and fair ivory skin contrasting beautifully against the dull taupe paint.

From there they quickly fell into the routine they had perfected over the last couple of years; one of ambitious, careless hands clawing frantically at clothes, skin and hair while the other man’s legs quickly found their way up around Hongbin’s slender waist so their swelling clothed arousals could grind together in languid rolls of hips that seemed deceivingly unhurried. They continued kissing, all tongue and teeth, words meaning very little when their bodies were more than fully capable of doing all the talking for them (and with a lot more coherency than their lust-addled minds would have been capable of thinking up at the moment).

“ _God…_ ”

Officially they were barely supposed to know each other beyond name and standing, but somehow they had found themselves at the same industry parties and gatherings maybe eleven or twelve times by now. By the fifth time of shyly making eyes at each other over the distance of the crowds and sneaking in polite hellos here and there when they happened to pass each other by chance or the will of their managers, somehow they had found themselves in each other’s arms in a stuffy janitor’s closet.

Alcohol had, of course, played a big part in making it happen in the first place. They weren't supposed to drink – as celebrities they had to be on their best behavior at all times – but of course they did so anyway. They did everything they weren’t supposed to do in fact, as long as they could get away with it without being caught. It was the only thrill left in their planned-out-by-the-very-second superstar lives; the only way they could rebel - however moot it seemed when (hopefully) no one would ever find out what they had done. It was the only way they could feel _human_ anymore.

“ _H-hongbin…_ ”

Scalding white arousal licked over Hongbin’s already sweat-dotted skin when his name – sans any kind of obligatory alienating honorific – was half moaned half whimpered against his prickling lips in that sensually hoarse, lust-laced voice that always haunted his dreams for weeks after these illicit encounters. He responded by a particularly callous thrust upwards that had them both arching and writhing in painful pleasure.

“ _Please…_ ”

They had finally broken apart from the numerous hot and sloppy kisses, swollen crimson lips just resting against each other for half a moment as warm breaths tasting sweet and fruity shifted between them with every shuddery pant pulled from their abused lungs. He then hauled the other man up to get a more secure hold on him, his blunt nails sinking even harder into the upper part of denim-clad thighs which, in turn, just earned him the moistest, breathiest moan of utter indecency and sin he had ever heard. He would have growled in raw desire at the sound, only those slender arms tightened even further around his neck in the same moment making it even harder for him to catch his breath – and to breathe at all.

“ _Nng…_ ”

God, the room was spinning, everything blurring out before his lust-blown eyes… He might not have drunk any alcohol tonight, but he still felt deliciously high and intoxicated all the same, his mind addled with the scent of the wily creature in his arms… the feel of him… the _taste_ … Oh God, his taste… it was a mixture of something like synthetic strawberry, summer rain and a soft trace of mint - and, if he let himself, Hongbin could almost pretend the distinct aftertaste of bitter alcohol wasn't in the mix, too. Almost.

“ _You have to be quiet, Kibum,_ ” Hongbin warned with so little conviction he instantly rolled his eyes at himself. But then again, how was he possibly supposed to find it in himself to actually _want_ to silence those filthy, delicious little sounds which alone, he was sure, could make him come undone with the way they rustled against the sensitive shells of his ears like tiny wet, scalding licks of tongue?

Hongbin snapped his hips upwards again before the other man could respond, hard and fast, continuing the sensuous rhythm they had momentarily broken away from a few moments ago in a futile attempt to refill their battered lungs with fresh oxygen. Key let out a long, keening moan as their denim-clad arousals collided in the familiar, bruising touch of pleasure-addled pain, shamelessly, as always leaving it to Hongbin to keep him quiet either by clamping a hand over his heart-shaped mouth or swallowing every little sound in a sea of hard, hungry kisses.

Today it was kisses that did the trick. Kiss-swollen lips collided in another bruising touch, the first kiss hard and fast, closed-mouthed and really just a fight for dominance, but the following ones eased into longer, deeper caresses filled with languid strokes of tongue against tongue; of impish tongues sliding into mouths and teasing over twins, rooftops and teeth.

No matter how drunk he was Key was always an amazing kisser; what his kisses lost when they turned sloppier and more uncoordinated he definitely made up for with raw enthusiasm and the most delectable soft whimpered mewls time and time again vibrating against Hongbin’s prodding tongue.

But, even so, it was hard to keep quiet though. If anyone was actually standing outside the restroom door right now there was no way they wouldn’t recognize the stifled noises coming from inside; the rustling of body sliding against body, of fabric grinding against fabric with grabby hands pulling and ripping at anything they could reach… There was nothing subtle about the smacks of wet kisses, of lips colliding and tongues twining, nothing even remotely elusive about the muffled groans and whimpers of forbidden pleasure and the dull telltale sound of something repeatedly being pushed against a solid surface in an unmistakable cadence…

No, nothing subtle about any of it, at all. But God, it was so hard to even care… With Key’s slender legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the holed material of those fashionable (and probably more expensive than his entire wardrobe combined) designer pants being ripped further by the silver studs on Hongbin’s own, and the delicious friction created between them with every thrust upwards, hard and brutal and oh-so perfect, what did the rest of the world really matter? Hongbin’s cock was achingly hard beneath its cruel denim prison, beading precum already moistening the silken fabric of his underwear and making it stick unpleasantly to his heated, achy skin, and the other man’s skinny jeans left absolutely nothing up to the imagination of how all of this affected him in return.

Nor did the fact that Key tried his very best to rut back down against every one of his thrusts…

Oh yes, Key was already lost to the world. He was whimpering breathlessly against every single kiss, hard or slow, against every single roll of burning pleasure against his body, so out of breath it had his small frame quivering and yet he refused to let Hongbin draw away, not even for a single second. He just kept greedily crushing their painful, ruddy lips together again and again, kiss after kiss after kiss, as if that was the only thing in the world that could possibly sustain him right now.

“ _F-fuck…_ ”

But then, maybe it was. And Hongbin was really just doing his best to try and keep up with the persistent blonde, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he rutted against that lithe body in unsatisfyingly dry, shallow humps, not really caring that Key’s shoulders and spine would probably be bruised and tender for a few days from being repeatedly slammed against the plaster with such dry force. Yes, the small blonde might look delicate and frail in all his sassy princess glory, but Hongbin had quickly learned that there was absolutely nothing fragile about him. Those full, glossy heart-shaped lips and dark feline eyes left absolutely nothing up for discussion; Key _demanded_ the roughness, the dirty kisses and bruising touches, and would accept nothing less.

And, as if to prove that point, the other man’s arms stayed locked around Hongbin's neck in a death grip, one hand clawing sharply at his naked shoulder and the other buried in his auburn tresses, fisting so hard at the roots that he was sure big chunks of it would be coming out by the end of the night – and oh, how management wasn’t going to like that…

Yes, Key was becoming more and more unfocused with every burning collision of lips, soon capable of nothing more than moaning brokenly into Hongbin's mouth as he quickly stumbled closer and closer to the edge, his thighs quivering and losing strength around the auburn-haired man’s waist for every time rough denim grinded hotly against rough denim.

“ _Oh, God, yes…_ ”

But Key wasn't the only one going for insanity in record time. The flimsy silk of Hongbin's boxers did very little to lessen the crash strokes of jean cloth, the metal zipper molding tiny teeth into his throbbing cock every time he thrust up against that small body and the sensitive veins riddling the engorged flesh pulsated hard in protest upon every retrieve. But _God_ … it all felt so wickedly good - pleasure or pain it didn't matter anymore, it was all the same - and he could soon feel the angry red head peeking out from beneath the loose waistband of his low-slung jeans, smearing precum over the flat plane of his taut lower stomach to mix with the sweat running down his erratically heaving chest in rivulets beneath his snug tank top.

“ _H-hongbin, I’m… I can’t…_ ”

Greedy lips finally released his as Key threw his head back against the wall with a nasty thud of skull meeting plaster when he finally gave up and came; the hand which had previously been clawing at Hongbin’s shoulder went flying to the side to, it seemed, look for something, anything, to hold on to as the world came crashing down around him and he let out the most sensual keening moan Hongbin had ever heard in his entire life. That ‘something’ unfortunately turned out to be the rusty paper towel dispenser hanging on the wall by the sink though, only the little metal box jumped off its hooks at the sudden push and flew across the sink and down onto the tiled floor with a jarring metallic death cry.

It made about as much noise as a ten feet bronze statue falling over in a dead-silent museum and everything inside Hongbin jumped in horror – and heart-palpitating surprise, too – at who might have heard, who might come looking, but again Key didn't let him break away or stop. Instead he just claimed Hongbin's ruddy lips in another wet, messy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, sloppy, dirty and tinged with salt, the arm still around his neck holding him locked in place as the tiny blonde rode off his orgasm against him, frantically, thighs bruisingly hugging his sides as Key pretty much humped his stomach to get out every last droplet of his illicit release.

God, the way he moaned so brokenly into his mouth… so needily… so devastatingly desperately…

The entire scenario was so sinfully arousing Hongbin soon found himself pushing over the edge too, one of those times when that small cloth-clad ass grounded down a little too hard against his trapped cock in the most pleasurably painful collision. It was the very last drop to make the cup run over and he buried his face in the sweaty crook of the other man’s neck, swollen lips smearing against the wet salt as he let out a deep carnal groan when the world fell apart around him and he was swallowed up in the delicious abyss of debauchery.

“ _Oh, fuck…_ ”

Key’s ruts slowed in the next second, becoming softer and more languid rocks instead, and the world blackened away behind Hongbin’s closed eyelids as all he could feel was the hot liquid creeping up the narrow tract of his being before spurting out to stain his stomach and the sweat-drenched fabric of his tank top with ribbons of salt. God, it felt so good it almost hurt…

The softer strokes milked out everything he had, every droplet of sin leaving his trembling body with an almost painful twitch of white pleasure, and his legs quivered dangerously as he instinctively pinned the small blonde to the wall with all his weight. Arms and legs were smothering tight around him, the added weight on his breathless body now almost cruel, and how he even stayed upright at that moment he wasn't sure - but maybe it was simply by Key’s stubborn will. He wouldn't put it past him.

“ _Oh, God, Kibum…_ ”

They stayed like that for a while, just taking their time coming off their forbidden high together. Hongbin was panting hard against the other man’s glossy ivory skin, against the light scent of sweat and sex, and his breath rhythmically bounced off the beautiful surface and cascaded back to scald his puffy lips. Key had long ago stopped moving altogether – when Hongbin wasn't exactly sure – and the hand which had flown away in passion was now back on him, this time entangled loosely in his damp, disheveled hair. Soft fingertips and blunt nails were gently caressed over his scalp in soft, soothing touches.

“ _Mmmn…_ ”

The whole scene was an almost cruel contrast to the headiness of before, the desperateness and lust which had made the very air of the drab room thick and humid with sin and sex, and it was quickly lulling his happily exhausted body. Hongbin would surely have fallen asleep right there on the spot, in those familiar arms and surrounded by that familiar scent, if the sharp and annoyingly persistent vibrating of his cell phone somewhere deep in his jeans pocket hadn’t ripped him right out of his contented pacified state. _Dammit_ … He grunted loudly in a way he was sure wasn’t all that charming and let out a deep sigh before he forced himself to push back.

Once off the wall, Hongbin was met by a pair of feline eyes still blown to a moist blackness with only a thin line of hazel outlining the very edge. That infamous smug smirk on those swollen, ruddy lips made him want to ravish this gorgeous man all over again, taint him in another bout of sin and indecency, but at the same time it also made him want to drop Key on his ass just to wipe it away… Neither of them said anything as he carried the trembling blonde over to the grungy toilet on legs so jellified every step was tinted with a dangerous possibility of both of them falling to the ground and dying. He set Key down on it as carefully as he could before he stumbled back over to the sink.

The towel dispenser had made a long, ugly fissure across the white ceramic surface, but Hongbin just couldn’t find it in himself to really feel bad. It was just the way of life; everything was fair in love and war, and (really good) sex sometimes had casualties… right? He just smiled shyly to himself as he bent down and picked up the small metal box, doing his best not to let the other man see how his fingers were shaking as he placed it on the edge of the sink with embarrassing incoordination.

It was bent, dented, and getting out enough crash paper towels to clean off the inside of his shirt and the lower plane of his stomach proved to be quite a challenge. He could of course always have used toilet paper instead, but that would require him turning around and one single glance at himself in the stained mirror had him quickly cringing away from that option. He was still mussed and flushed in the most juvenile way, like a virgin on his first ride of pleasure, and he didn’t want Key to see him like that.

Or maybe he did… He wasn’t sure; his mind was still a little addled by it all.

Either way the auburn-haired VIXX vocalist fought a valid fight with the abused little box and somehow succeeded in getting enough paper towels out to clean himself off. Once he was done there was a big wet blotch on the front of his white tank top, but at least he once again felt somewhat presentable. Sure he was still drenched in sweat, disheveled and covered in angry red claw marks, and the silk of his boxers was still glued to his skin by a thin film of drying precum, but wasn’t that true for most clubgoers anyway…?

“Kibum…”

Hongbin’s rounded eyes flickered shyly as he finally turned towards the beautiful man still sitting right where he had left him. For some reason Key looked uncannily perfect and modish as he sat there on the dirty ceramic bowl, as if the way his ripped oversize shirt was hanging down one shoulder, how his platinum blonde hair was a mess and his makeup smeared, was all done entirely on purpose; a stylish Elle-magazine ‘post-orgasmic autumn look’, presented to you by SHINee’s very own Key Kibum… or something like that.

Hongbin stepped closer to him, two unsteady strides taking him across the small distance, but before he could say anything more than that small hands had grabbed onto the bottom hem of his damp tank top and pulled him down until they were face to face. The corners of Key’s sensually pouty lips tugged up into a softer smile then and he shook his head slowly, silently declining the help he knew Hongbin was going to offer him. He leaned in to kiss his lips in a touch so soft and sweet it was almost unreal, a mere brush of butterfly wings against the swollen velvet of his lips, before he whispered out a soft; “Go.”

Yes, he really should get going before someone came looking for them… Hongbin sighed softly, dazed, as he pulled back and up. He let a sculpted hand cup one of Key’s warm, flushed cheeks for just a moment, thumb caressing over his femininely high cheekbone in a touch filled with adoration and all the things he shouldn’t say or feel, before he forced himself to draw back completely. He went over to the door – which, as it turned out, was thankfully locked – and cast one last stolen glance over his shoulder at that small feline blonde before he unlocked it and slipped out.

If only things had been different…

If only _they_  had been different…

Hongbin’s senses were cruelly blasted down by the heavy bass-ridden music that hit him in the face the second he stepped back out into the busy nightclub, the neon lights flashing around the darkened space instantly scorching his blown eyes, and he immediately felt disorientated and nauseated. He froze on the spot, paralyzed by the overload of impressions; the disgusting smells of hundres of sweating bodies, stale alcohol and urine, no more than two steps away from the restroom door. He barely got to take all of it in though, before a familiar voice broke through the heavy music that made his ears throb, and he squinted his eyes as he looked around for the source.

“Lee Hongbin, there you are!”

Hyuk politely zigzagged around a drunken patron stumbling for the restroom and grabbed his wrist in a tight hold, relief panting his young features as he had obviously been looking for him for quite some time. It quickly turned into soft surprise though, as he next took in the full sight of his friend, curious eyes scanning him from top to toe.

“What happened to you?”

Hongbin panicked for a second, his heart jumping painfully up into his throat at the gut-wrenching fear of having been caught, before he forced himself to play it cool. He looked down at the wet blotch on his tank top, grateful the cum had smeared on the inside and not the outside as he knew the water he had used to wash it off with couldn’t remove all of the betraying traces of his crime. He smoothed a hand down over the damp cloth and shrugged his slim shoulders as nonchalantly as he could possibly muster. There was no way Hyuk would know what it really was after all – he doubted their incredulous little maknae even had the fantasy.

“Na, some idiot spilled a drink on me…”

“That sucks. Anyway, come on, they want to take a group photo,” Hyuk said as he, by the hold around Hongbin’s wrist, started dragging him along, “They’re waiting for us.”

Normally Hongbin would have instantly swatted the younger man’s hand away, annoyed at being treated like a little child when he was the older of the two, but right then it was actually kind of nice. He was still disorientated, his legs a little wobbly and unsteady, and he doubted he could have kept up with Hyuk’s bouncy steps or found his way back to their private table on his own at the moment. Also, he couldn’t stop thinking about Key; couldn’t stop smelling him, tasting him…

“Have you been drinking?”

Hongbin was ripped right out of his silent reverie when he bumped rather ungracefully into the other man, a girlish yelp of surprise leaving him (which was thankfully mostly swallowed by the heavy bass) when he suddenly found that Hyuk had stopped walking and turned to face him. He straightened himself up instantly, trying to act aloof though he was clearly busted (just – hopefully - not for the right thing...).

“What? No…”

Hyuk didn’t look convinced. He leaned in close – too close since Hongbin knew he was still tainted with the scents of sweat and sex – and the auburn-haired vocalist tried not to pull back too obviously. Dark eyes studied him suspiciously then, burning holes in his forced smile, and it had his breath catching in his throat as he was sure his dirty little secret would come crumbling down around him any minute now. However, Hyuk just scrunched up his nose cutely a few moments later before drawing back again.

“Then what’s that exceptionally creepy smirk on your face?”

Hongbin couldn’t help but laugh obnoxiously loudly at the childish mock-disdain in the younger man’s light voice that even translated over the heavy beat of the music and the dull murmur of the hundreds of sweaty, dancing bodies filling the club. He cupped Hyuk’s smooth cheeks with both hands, his hazel eyes glinting with mischief as the other man instantly tried to fight him off – in vain of course.

“It’s _happiness_ ,” he said in a parentally exasperated voice, like he was teaching an obvious fact of life to an insolent child, and he rolled his eyes in the way he knew drove the other man crazy before he singsonged; “I’m _happy_ ~” in a childishly off-key voice that would have had their managers shrinking if they had heard. Hongbin withdrew his hands and even let Hyuk slap them just to take away a little of the heavy pout now tugging down his plush lips.

There was more truth to those words than Hyuk would ever know though, because Hongbin _was_ happy; so happy his heart was fluttering away in his chest, completely off key with the heavy bass of the music filling the air around them thick, moist and smothering. So happy he knew he could once again go a few weeks of their exhausting existence, of endless shows and concerts and fanmeetings, before it would all start to weigh down on him and he would start questioning everything all over again. 

And by then, hopefully, another little stolen moment with Key would have reconfirmed his existence.

“Well, cut it out,” Hyuk said with theatrically disgusted shudder as he made to turn away and continue towards their table, only he didn’t move from the spot right away but instead turned his head to look at Hongbin over his shoulder, a weird look on his face, “Seriously, stop it; you’re freaking me out.”

Hongbin couldn’t stop it though. Almost in that same second he could feel his cell phone vibrating deep in his pocket once again, and he knew without a shred of doubt who the incoming text message was from. They had tried to make a rule of not texting each other, to avoid getting caught by a nosy bandmate or – God forbid – a fan with sticky fingers and low morals, but Key would always send him a text after these forbidden meetings anyway. It never really said anything of importance, not in words anyway, but it had the same hidden meaning as those touches Hongbin couldn’t help but lavish upon the tiny blonde after the crime; the small signs of forbidden affection.

A wolfish grin tugged his swollen lips even wider apart, every single one of his pearly teeth showing, and Hyuk all but ran from him the rest of the way through the crowd and over to their platform-raised private table. The young maknae refused to be near him for the rest of the night after that, and the ever-mothering band leader N kept checking his temperature to make sure he was alright, the entire cast of VIXX noticeably unnerved by his cheek-hurting beam and suddenly disheveled appearance.

Oh, if they only knew…

In the end the ever-wise Ravi declared that Hongbin had to either be drunk or high on something – and from there an elaborate conspiracy theory of how his water bottle had been spiked by a crazy sasaeng fan without him noticing quickly developed amongst the other members – and the car keys and his role as designated driver for tonight’s outing were taken away from him.

But Hongbin really didn’t care. He just kept gazing over the blurry, moving crowd of dancing and twining bodies in the direction of SHINee’s table (though he couldn’t see anything through the dimness and flashes of yellow and purple neon lights) and he kept one hand buried in his pants pocket, slender fingers wrapped tightly around his cell phone as he hoped and prayed another message would come to beckon him back to the dingy restroom before his pants and shirt had a chance to dry and the night would be over.


End file.
